Tim Mcgraw
by I Luv Captain Jack
Summary: Ginny is engaged to Harry. She thinks about her time with Draco.DMGW Fire and Ice


Ginny Weasley almost Potter, was on a walk. True it was the middle of the night, but that's how she liked it. She needed to think. The song in her head wasn't helping much.

**He said the way my blue eyes shined,**

**Put those Georgia stars to shame that night.**

**I said that's a lie. **

"Stupid song!! Get out! Got out!" she muttered fervently under her breath, repeatedly swatting herself in the head. It didn't work.

**Just a boy in a Chevy truck.**

**It had a tendency of getting stuck,**

**On back roads at night.**

**And I was right there beside him,**

**all summer long.**

**And then one time,**

**we woke up to find that, summer gone.**

"Wow…I almost forgot about that whole mess up," she said to herself. It was the summer before her sixth year, his seventh.

_School started in a week. She had snuck out to meet Draco. Again. She'd been doing it all summer._

_"Ginny we can't keep this up," he told her._

_"What?" she replied nonchalantly, not really paying attention._

_"We can't keep meeting in secret. Someone is going to find out."_

_The calm atmosphere dissolved and was quickly replaced with tension._

_"Draco!" she warned. He stared back at her blankly. "Stop! Stop it, Draco!"_

_"NO!" he yelled, "end of discussion."_

_"Draco," she whispered pleadingly to his retreating figure. He ignored her_.

**September saw among the tears,**

**And thanking God that you weren't here,**

**To see me like that.**

The months after he left were filled with lots and lots of tear stained essays and frequent detentions for not paying attention. She couldn't get him off her mind.

_Ginny ran into her dorm crying. She saw him. She saw him at every bloody meal and between every bloody class. She had finally considered giving up on him. It had been three months and he hadn't even looked at her in the face. She could always feel his gaze on her while she ate. She knew this wasn't right. She still cared a lot about him. She was going to fix it. Well at least try. Well she convinced him. They continued the secret relationship all year long_.

**When you think Tim McGraw,**

**I hope you think my favorite song.**

**The one we danced to all night long,**

**The moon like a spot light on the lake.**

That year had passed fairly quickly. They helped each other study. Draco for his NEWTS, and her for final exams.

_It was the last day of school. Two students were sitting out under the big tree by the lake, one a fiery red head and a blond._

_Draco was expected to get the Dark Mark this summer. She knew he would refuse. She knew what would happen._

_They weren't sure how long it would be or even if they would see each other again. They spent their last night in each others arms. They danced around and around all night long to her favorite song which was enchanted to play._

**Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight**

**Emotional touch**

**Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again**

**Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go**

**It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love**

**Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand**

**And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free**

**Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name**

**It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love  
Oh, baby**

**Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go**

**It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love**

That was the last she ever saw of him. He was killed two days later by his father for refusing the Mark. She knew it would happen but it still ripped her heart to pieces. His last words were still echoing in her head today.

_"Gin, if I don't come back, I want you to marry Potter and move on."_

And she would do just that.'

**And I'm back for the first time, since then,**

**And I'm standing on your street.**

**And there's a letter left on your doorstep,**

**And the first thing that you'll read : **

Ginny walked reverently into the graveyard. She went straight to his grave and traced his name with her finger. The cold stone on her finger feeling like ice in her heart.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

1983-2000

Never really loved,

But always faithful

'I loved him,' she thought to herself. Finally reaching her breaking point, she conjured up a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill.

Dear Draco,

I'm supposed to be getting married tomorrow. I always thought I would be happy for my wedding. I thought I would be madly in love with m husband to be….but…I'm not.

I'm in love with you.

This past year and a half has been HELL with out you. Nobody really knew about us. They thought we were friends, but we were so much more than that.

I'm Sorry. I can't marry Harry. I'll see you soon.

All my love,

Ginevra Weasley

**That when you think Tim McGraw,**

**I hope you think my favorite song,**

**Someday you'll turn your radio on,**

**I hope it takes you back to that place.**

**When you think happiness,**

**I hope you think that little black dress.**

**Think of my head on your chest,**

**And my old faded blue jeans.**

**If you think Tim McGraw,**

**I hope you think of me.**

**Ohhh, think of me **

Ginny folded the letter and set on the grave.

She raised her wand and whispered two fatal words

"Advada Kedavera"

**He said the way my blue eyes shine,**

**Put those Georgia stars to shame that night.**

**I aid that's a lie.**


End file.
